


Experiment

by Lollipop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old Louis, 16 year old harry, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Gay, I'm bad at tags, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, i got the idea from a post on instagram, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop/pseuds/Lollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if we get caught" Questioned Louis contemplating over the current situation.<br/>  "it's fine, we won't." Harry pushed.<br/>  After a short pause Louis finally gave in.</p>
<p>  The one where Harry's horny and Louis just so happens to be his boyfriend. --highschool AU--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I felt like writing smut so here you go. I wrote this in like 45 minutes so there might be some mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy~

The day was coming to an end, only two more class periods and school would finally be over.  
It was transitioning time so all the kids were rushing to get to their next class. However, Harry had different ideas.  
Grabbing his things he scanned the hallways searching for his boyfriend, Louis, what Harry called the most perfect boy in the world. Pretty cheesy, but Louis secretly loved the little pet names Harry would give him from time to time.  
Louis was across the hall getting stuff from his locker. Harry pushed his way through the crowed all the way to Louis, once he finally caught up to him Louis jumped; startled.   
"Hey Lou" Harry called with the dumbest smile on his face.  
"What is it Harry?"  
Harry looked around before whispering in Louis' ear, "could you do me a favor, please?"  
A shiver went down Louis' spine unexpectedly. "Uh...what kind of favor?"  
Then Louis was being shoved into a supply closet without a moments notice.  
"The fuck Harry?!"  
"Sh, sh, you said you'd do me a favor, right?"   
"I never agreed t-" With a forceful stop, Harry's lips were on his.  
"What if we get caught" Questioned Louis contemplating over the current situation.  
"it's fine, we won't." Harry pushed.  
After a short pause Louis finally gave in.  
Kissing Louis all over, Harry removed his shirt trailing down his stomach until he reached the buckle of his belt. With a swift move he unlatched the belt and pulled down Louis' pants in one go.  
Harry gleamed as he noticed that Louis was already hard in his boxers. Pulling them down Louis' hard cock sprung free making Louis shiver as he felt the cold air.   
Glancing up Harry saw Louis' awaiting stare. With that he took Louis into his hand and gently licked the tip, continuing this motion he began to take all of it into his mouth. Moaning Louis gasped for more.  
With a pop Harry took the hard member from his mouth and began stroking it, Louis whimpered at that. Taking one into his mouth Harry sucked on Louis balls receiving a loud moan from his classmate.  
Again taking Louis into his mouth he sucked hard making Louis tremble in pleasure, after a few more sloppy strokes Louis came into Harry's mouth with a small cry.   
After cleaning up the mess they quickly got dressed and hurried to their next class; biology.   
They both stepped into class 5 minutes late.  
"Oh, there you are!" Called Mrs. Havich from across the classroom.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Uh, well..." Started Louis.  
"Well we'll deal with that later, get to your station we're looking at cells today."  
They both hurried to their station getting the materials they needed. Harry grabbed a sterile swab and rubbed it on the inner part of his cheek. When he figured he had enough he placed it on the slide and put it under the microscope for them to see. Confused he told Louis to come look at the weird looking organisms under the microscope. Wondering what they could be they called over Mrs. Havich to take a look.  
The whole class watched curiously as she observed the slide through the microscope.  
"Um...well th-they seem to be sperm cells."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. Feedback is greatly appreciated (:


End file.
